¿Podria abrazarte otra vez mañana?
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: El quería terminar de una vez la relación, y Ryota solo queria ver si aun había esperanza. ¿Aun podrán volver a estar juntos?


vale, este no es completamente mi historia es una pequeña adaptación de un video… en su corte asiático que al verlo solo quise hacer esta adaptación, disculpen si esta algo raro lo hice en menos de un día. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Por favor leer y luego ver el video

* * *

NO DEJES IR AL AMOR

Se podía ver una figura en la cama, mirando a la otra almohada, Ryota no entendí como es que su esposo comenzó a llegar tan tarde o algunas veces ni aparecerse en la noche. Sabía que el amor y la pasión que antes hubo en ellos, fueron completamente olvidados o al parecer solamente en el moreno.

¿Algo había hecho mal? ¿Acaso tan poca cosa fue la promesa que le hizo?

Aun pensando la razón que su Aominechi se esté cada vez más alejando de él, lo sentía y por eso no podía dejar de llorar.

...

-Ryota tenemos que hablar- Dijo el moreno muy serio, demasiado para ser el.

" _¿hablar?"_

-¿Qué sucede Aominechi? Anda no estoy molesto contigo por haber llegado tarde otra vez, sé que…

-Quiero el divorcio- dijo entregando una hoja al rubio, este solo sonrió con dolor mirando a un costado " _lo sabía…"_ una lagrima bajo por sus ojos y la quito aun sin mirarlo. Se había dado cuenta que ya estaba la firma de Aomine ahí. Un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, fue algo casi inevitable.

Daiki ya venía preparado para algún reclamo del rubio y ya tenía su escusa aunque talvez sea mejor decirle la verdad o-

-Está bien- dijo con débilmente, el moreno lo miro sorprendido- Firmare, pero tengo una condición.- Daiki asintió- Abrázame una vez al día alrededor de un mes.

Para Aomine le parecía una mala treta de parte de su ya ex-esposo, solo dijo un simple "si", se levantó, agarro sus cosas, le dio una última mirada al rubio que sollozaba y salió del apartamento. Sinceramente, esperaba más resistencia de Ryota, de que aceptara de "buena manera" de cierta forma lo molesto un poco pero… ¿ya tenía lo que quería no?

 _ **Día 1: La Propuesta**_

Sentía la brisa desde lo más alto del edificio, mirando tranquilamente a la ciudad, ya había pasado unos días desde que se fue.

Ryota-el nombrado volteo y le sonrió suavemente. El moreno se veía confundido del por qué fue citado en ese lugar.

¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que nos casáramos? … fue aquí-Aomine no pudo mirarle a la cara, asi que solo volteo a ver la ciudad.- Te pusiste de rodillas y me diste esto- dijo sonriendo enseñando el anillo plateado que se encontraba en su dedo.- El moreno solo pudo sonreír de forma incomoda-Dijiste que quería estar conmigo el resto de tu vida…- sus gesto alegre y burlo cambio a uno más dolido- Abrázame por favor.

Aomine solo lo pudo ver, se acercó obligado y con una cara de incomodidad, Ryota se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos… lo extrañaba. El grande solo pudo abrazarle de forma un poco tosca pero le acaricio el cabello. Se separaron, el rubio solo lo miro a los ojos y se fue.

 _ **Día 10: La entrega**_

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde…- Ryota se quitó las gafas, vio unas cuantas ojeras en su bello rostro, se preocupó de cómo estará el ahora solo.

Aquí… me dijiste que me amabas- El enseño el candado que se encontraba en la reja del muelle, el miro sorprendió el pequeño objeto de metal, no tenía palabras para responderle, así que solo ambos se acercaron poco a poco y se abrazaron.

Aomine la abrazo más relajado y de forma involuntaria olfateo su cabello, siempre le encante ese aroma que desprendía Ryota, "manzanilla y miel", lo relajaba. Miro el candado otra vez, estaba grabada sus nombres que el mismo lo había mandado a grabar.

 _ **Día 20: El primer beso**_

Era de noche y ya había pasado una hora de la hora que quedaron… no iba a venir, sentía como sus lágrimas caían poco a poco. Se encontraba sentado en una banca en medio de un parque.

-Ryota! Lo siento no podía salir de la junta- El rubio se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente al escuchar su voz, sonrio un poco y volteo a verlo.- Aquí tuvimos una cita- Dijo el moreno sonriendo, acordándose un poco de lo que paso ese día.

\- ¿Aominechi, realmente te acuerdas?- Este lo miro expectante, Kise sonrió divertido- Aquí fue nuestro primer beso- Aomine se quedó de piedra… cierto lo había olvidado. Como olvidar como se sintió al sentir los suaves labios de Ryota, en ese momento los vio y solo quiso volver a probarlos.

Otra vez se abrazaron pero Aomine ya como siempre le acariciaba el cabello y le daba uno que otra suave caricia en la espalda. Ambos sonrieron mirándose y cada fue por su camino.

 _ **Día 30: El comienzo**_

\- Hoy ya es el último día ¿no Dai-chan?- Dijo una pelirrosada acomodándose la ropa para poder ir a trabajar vio a su pareja cambiándose para reunirse con su ex. Sabía que todo ese trato que tuvo con el estaba causando problemas entre ellos, ella acepto porque sinceramente le daba igual. El no respondió solo salió de la habitación sin importarle que hace poco había tenia sexo en la habitación.

Aomine había estado pensado mucho de los últimos acontecimientos en el mes, pero hace pocos días que veía al rubio ya no tan afectado, estaba más risueño, no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse ya que noto que la mirada enamorada que antes le dedicaba ya no era la misma. Llego unos minutos antes a la cita, si Aomine Daiki llego temprano a una cita, pero lo considero correcto dando el hecho que en todo el mese había llegado tarde. Miraba el reloj y a la gente que pasaba, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia, venía con un traje blanco que lo hacía lucir precioso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Aominechi- ambos se abrazaron, Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír, estos encuentros siempre lo relajaban pero sintió como el más pequeño se separaba de él, lo miro extrañado y este le entrego un papel.

-Ya lo firme, cuídate Aominechi.- Dijo sonriéndole y se dio la media vuelta perdiéndose entre la gente.

Aomine vio cómo se alejaba confundió…

 _ **Aomine estaba caminando con distraído cuando de repente choco con alguien, escucho un chillón "lo siento", el solo renegó un poco, vio que con el choco quería ayudarlo el se negó pero igual esa persona lo quiso ayudar. Alzo la mirada y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos ámbar cubiertas por unas largas pestañas, "muy lindo" fue lo que pensó, el chico noto que el moreno lo miraba, así que le sonrió, sin saber que eso le quito el aliento al otro. Le entrego sus cosa y escucho un débil "gracias" el solo sonrio y se voltio.**_

 _ **Le pareció tierno como se le había quedado mirando, así que solo para indagar un poco, voltio y aun veía que lo seguía observando, le sonrió de forma coqueta y siguió caminando.**_

-Ryota…- escucho el ruido de la llegada de los trenes y corrió hasta los andenes, vio al rubio y cuando iba a gritar… solo miro sorprendido como su querido Ryota era abrazado por un pelirrojo por detrás, el rubio se veía muy feliz y le daba un beso en la mejilla a ese tipo que después le respondió con un beso en la cabeza. No aguantando ver la escena, tan solo volteo sintiendo un dolor en la garganta que ya no le dejaba hablar, su Ryota ya no era suyo. Solo pudo desearle felicidad ya que el mismo lo alejo. Renunciando a un solo deseo

" _¿Podría abrazarte otra vez mañana?"_

* * *

Solo dire que hay veces que me encanta ver a Ahomine sufrir…

video: LaCasaDelCurioso/videos/919922338062520


End file.
